I Have a Secret or Two
by Syren14
Summary: When Max has some issues with the Flock, she leaves. Just before she starts her new life she has some... complications. To put it lightly. When her secrets start to spill out. What will happen? Rated T for Turtles!
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**I Have a Problem or Two**

My name is Maximum Ride and I am 18 years old. I have dirty blonde hair that's slightly wavy and reaches down to my lower back, I have melted chocolate brown colored eyes, I'm skinny and I am 6ft. I am an Avian-American Hybrid or bird-kid, which pretty much means I'm 2% bird. That means I have wings and with those wings comes powers. My powers are: Reading/Controlling minds, the four elements; Fire, water, earth and air, flying/running up to 800 MPH, my five senses are about 8x better than human senses and I have pretty much any other kind of power you can think of.

With those wings and powers comes crazy scientists- Trying to do "good" for the world (sarcasm) and a Flock. The Flock has five kids and one talking dog that has wings. The five other kids are like me, bird-kids.

Oldest to youngest in the Flock;

Fang

Height: 6ft 1in.

Age: 18, younger than me though.

Description: Black/Raven colored hair, really dark brown eyes (looks black), where's all black, hardly talks.

Powers: Turn invisible and controls shadows.

Iggy

Height: 6ft 1in.

Age: 18, younger then Fang though.

Description: strawberry blonde hair, white milky blue eyes, tall and lanky, specializes in bombs and picking locks, blind and pale.

Powers: Heals anything (larger wounds, like stab wounds take longer and more energy), can feel colors, super hearing and controls light.

Nudge

Height: 5ft 7in.

Age: 15.

Description: mocha skin, brown eyes, skinny, dark/ really curly hair that goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, very talkative and very girly.

Powers: Talks very, very fast, magnetic and can touch something or stand in a spot and see who or what was there and what they were doing.

Gazzy

Height: 5ft 5in.

Age: 13.

Powers: Atomic fart, mimicry and can see all of somebody's memories.

Description: Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, gassy, specializes in bombs and picking locks (any kind) (better than Iggy) and Angel's older brother.

Angel

Height: 4ft 6in.

Age: 6.

Description: Blond hair down to her mid back, blue eyes, sweet and innocent but can be_ evil_ when she wants to be and is Gazzy's younger sister.

Powers: Control/ read minds, breath under water and can kill with a specific kind of scream.

Now that we know who the Flock is lets dive into my life right now. Here we go.

LINE

Right now we are in Scio, Oregon. It's a very small town with only 838 people. We are in a McDonalds and just finished ordering.

"That's going to take about a half hour to prepare." She said.

"All right, we will wait. Thanks." I reply.

"OK, that will be $108.56." The casher said dumbfound.

I gave her the Max card and told Angel, Gazzy and Nudge to go pick a booth while us older three waited for the food.

While we were waiting I asked Fang and Iggy where they wanted to go next.

"Arizona, visit your mom." Fang says.

"Ya we should, when we get there we need to have a meeting, not a Flock meeting." Iggy says distracted.

"What for?" I asked concerned.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I can't tell you yet." He said.

"Okkkkay."

"Your orders ready, miss." The casher interrupted are conversation.

"Thanks." We took the food to our table, sat down and passed out the food.

~Time Skip~

After we ate we headed to go see my mom. I'm not going to bore you with the details. All that happened was the usual. Angel and Total talked with Nudge (Nudge was doing most of the talking), Iggy and Gazzy made _another_ plan for _another_ bomb, Fang stayed quite the whole time and I enjoyed the flight, like always.

* * *

"Going down guys!" I yelled. By the time we actually landed it was 9 pm.

We started to head to the door. When we got there I knocked. It was a couple of seconds before the door open and it was Ella who opened it.

"MAX!" Ella yelled.

"ELLA!" I yelled just as loud.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I heard mom say. When she came around the corner and saw me she froze.

"Max?" She whispered.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh, Max, I missed you so much!" She said as she ran and hugged me. Ella joined us and they both cried while I just hugged them.

I should explain. We haven't seen my mom and Ella for a while. The reason was is that ITEX was throwing everything they had at us trying to get us back. Well me back. I am there most powerful experiment.

Mom stepped back and said in a thick voice. "Well come on in. I just finished cooking cookies."

"What kind?" I asked excited.

She smiled a knowing smile. "Chocolate chip cookie."

Before she could finish saying 'cookie' I shot into the kitchen grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Max be carefully they just came out of the oven!" My mom warned coming into the kitchen with everyone else following.

I swallow them. "Your right they did," I say getting a drink of water. "But there good." I continued and she and Ella laughed at me.

"All right it's late, off to bed." I say to the kids, because it was 9:30 pm.

For once they went quietly, and that kind of scared me because they have flew longer than that, but I brushed it off. Fang and Iggy where still here. Staring at me.

"Hey do you need something?"

"Umm... Can Fang and I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ya, what's up?"

"Not in here, outside." He said quietly.

"Ok."

I walked outside with them following me. I started to get an uneasy feeling about this talk. Fang started.

"Max you need to leave the Flock." That's why.

"Is this a joke?" I said tense, but even before I finished I knew it wasn't.

"No." Fang said simply.

A million thoughts where running through my mind and only one word came out; "Why?"

"Because, the kids want to settle down," Iggy said sadly. "And you want to keep on the go all the time, they want to have a normal childhood and so do we." He finished the last four words so a normal human wouldn't be able to hear them, but I did.

"Ok, I will-" I started but was cut off by someone. When I turned around I found it was Angel.

"Fang and Iggy I already told you I want to stay with Max."

"Ange, you were out voted."

"I don't care, I'm going with-"

"No you are going to go with Fang and the others, not-"

"Max your my mom, I am going - don't interrupt - I am going with you. I love you too much to leave you." She said firmly.

"...Fine...okay, you can come with me." I say. "Ok, time to go to bed. Fang, Iggy we'll leave tomorrow."

"Max can I sleep with you?" Angel asks me tiredly.

"Yah. Let's go." I sigh.

* * *

As I lay in my room that I share with Ella with Angel in my arms I start thinking, I have to stay strong for myself and for Angel especially. We will leave in the morning before everyone wakes up. I'll write a letter for mom and Ella and another one for the Flock.

Time Skip

Its 4 am in the morning, everyone is still sleeping, and I just finished the letter to the Flock and the one to Ella and my mom and I have already finished packing. Now it's time to get Angel up.

_Angel get up, come on we're going to leave before everyone gets up._ I thought to her.

She woke up. I put the letters I wrote and the letters Angel wrote - she wrote them last night before she went to bed - in their rightful places, and we left. Just. Like. That.

Time Skip

We were headed to Jeb, I had called earlier to make sure we could stay with him he said yes but there where conditions to living with him. We had to move to Forks, Washington, go to school and act normal around other people. After I fought with him about the second one for a ½ hour I finally agreed to go, as long as he agreed that whenever Angel didn't have school she came to school with me and that are names would be Maximum Ride and Angel Ride. He agreed because he knew it was the only way to get me to go.

4 hours later we were driving into the drive way of are new home.

"Ok girls we are now here. Max your room is up stars next to the bathroom. It's purple, blue, black and white. Angel yours is across from Max's room and is purple and pink."

I grunt in response and Angel jumps out of the car pulling me with her. I grab are stuff. Which consist of my back pack and her backpack.

"Hey, I'm here to you know!" Oh ya, Totals with us. Angel wouldn't leave him and it makes Angel happier to have him with us.

"Ya, ya I'm coming. Let's go." I walk into the house and decide it's a good house for three people and a talking dog.

It' a two story house. I walk through the front door and there's a hallway/ mud room. I continue walking and I find the hallway splits in two. One door leads to the kitchen which is just a normal kitchen with a table that seats four. The second door leads to the living room which has a three seated couch, two rocking chairs, and a plasma screen T.V.

When you walk about a foot past the couch you hit another doorway that leads to the kitchens, but a stair case is going up to the second floor.

Up stars is a hallway with four doors. Two of are closed, two open. The two open are Angel's room and the bathroom.

Angel's room has pink and purple walls, a bed that had purple sheets and a pink comforter with a see through white curtain, the bed its self was covered in different kinds of pillows and stuffed animals. She had a purple dresser, a pink desk and a pink and purple mirror/ desk covered in makeup, with a box of dress up close next to it. Over in the corner was one of the only thing that was not pink or purple but red, was a closet. Angel was standing by it with wide eyes and the doors open. When I went to give her, her bag, I saw that it was a small walk – in closet.

I handed her, her bag and walk across the hall to my room.

In the far corner my bed is a queen sized bed just like Angel's bed. My sheets are purple and blue tie – dye, with a black comforter. My bed also has a white see through curtain. Next to the bed is a night stand that's black. Across from my bed is my blue closet and next to that is my dark purple desk.

I decided to leave my backpack packed just in case I have to get a quick getaway. I go over to the closet to see if it was full of close like Angel's is. It is. But thankfully it wasn't really girly like Angel's. I let out a sigh, it was full of black T – shirts, lots of different colored skinny jeans (some had rips in them), some baggy sweat shirts, and some black and white converses.

LINE

As I walk down the stairs I think of what I want to eat. By the time I got to the kitchen I decided I didn't care as long as I got a lot of it. Looking at the table I see there are ten boxes of pizza; 3 cheese, 3 peperoni, 4 sausage.

I look to see Angel is finishing her first pizza moving on to her second one and Total and Jeb are half way through their first ones.

I grab one of each kind and sit down next to Angel. As I'm shoveling them down my throat Jeb starts talking.

"Ok, since it is Sunday you will be going to school tomorrow. Remember the reason you came here. Your parents got divorced and your dad got custody of you. Got it?" We nodded and he continued. "Angel you will be going to the local elementary school here. Max you are going to the local high school. In the morning I have to leave and I will be gone for about a month."

"Where are you going? And what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to New York to finish some business." I didn't prod any more.

"K, can I go flying, leave Angel with you?" When he nodded I went to my room to change. I put on black ripped skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, a black leather jacket and some black and white converses.

* * *

There's two reasons I wanted to go flying.

1. I need to stretch my wings

2. I need to think

There was one major reason I left the Flock so easily. They want to have a childhood and I wanted to give them that. On the other hand we could have worked it out. We could have compromised and they didn't give me the chance.

**_Hello, maximum._**

_Hey voice long time, no hear. So do you want to get some sushi, talk, catch up?_

**_Drop the sarcasm, Max. I need to tell you something._**

_Alright what is it?_

**_You are going to see someone you used to know, and find a long lost love._**

_I think I actually know what you mean! That's a first._

**_Ha, ha, ha very funny._**

_Thank you I try._

**_I have to go they are coming!_**

_Who's coming? _

_…_

_Voice?_

_…_

Of course, no answer. Because of this conversation I didn't realize the flyboys that where coming. I realized too late. One came up and grabbed me from behind while another one came into my view, he had a knife. Before I could get out of the flyboy's grip four more came to help him. I was too panicked to use my powers so I knew I had to take the knife. Hopefully it isn't to fatal.

I stopped struggling and went limp. The flyboy came and stabbed me right in the abdomen. I had to close my eyes and bite my tong to keep from screaming. I knew after I kill them I won't be able to heal myself, but I can't let them get to Angel.

I did the killing scream - as I put it. The name says what it is. When I started to scream they all looked at each other terrified. They couldn't even try to escape, it killed them that quick.

* * *

I hadn't gotten very far, I have lost too much blood and it hurts too much to fly so when I saw a white house and a yard only one person could decorate I knew right away who lived there.

My wings gave out right then and there. Now when you are 1,500 feet in the air and you start falling and gaining speed going faster and faster, when you can't do anything to slow you down? It kind of scares the crap out of you.

Luckily I've fallen from higher. I landed on my feet but I had to tuck and role in order not to break anything. When I stood up I hissed from the pain. I stumbled to the door, my vision started to go black.

I knocked on the door, looking as normal as possible hiding the scent of my blood as best as I can, with my hand over the wound.

Ok so, I know the Cullen's from a few years ago; Jasper, Edward, and Emmet are like my brothers; Alice and Rosalie my sisters; but all my best friends; Esme and Carlisle are like my mother and father.

Although there is one problem. I took all of their memories of me away. Well except for Carlisle and Esme, they still remember me.

When the door opened Edward was standing there.

"Can I help you?" When he said this everyone came to see. Oh no, oh no, this is bad, this is bad, this is really bad. I'm about to faint and there is a flaw in my 'taking away memories' power. If I faint next to someone whose memories I took away they regain them. I locked eyes with Carlisle and then Esme.

"Max?" They say at the same time.

"I don't have much time. I'm about to faint and you know the flaw. They WILL get there memories back, I have no control over it, I'm sorry. Back to the fainting part." When I said the last part I moved my hand away from my stab wound. My shirt was covered in blood. They all gasped.

"How long ago?" Carlisle asked going into doctor mode.

"About… 40 minutes ago."

"You should be dead then." Rosalie said.

"I'm only going to say this because as soon as I'm finished I will faint. So, I know Rose," When I said 'Rose' I heard Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie gasp. "Carlisle call Angel. You'll find the number in my front right pocket. You will find out right now kids." As I predicted I collapsed as soon as I finished. I felt someone catch me. Before I fell to the constant pushing of the darkness that surrounded me, I heard everyone whisper.

"Max?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 __One, Two or Three Less People in This House_**

* * *

**Ella's POV.**

_BRING. BRING. BRING._

That's all I could hear as my alarm went off.

_BRING. BRING. BRI-_

"Shut up!" I said as I threw my pillow at it. "Stupid alarm. Stupid school. Stupid bus. Stupid school making the bus come at 7:00 o'clock making me set the alarm for 6:00 am." I muttered as I took a shower and got dressed.

Today I was wearing peach colored skinny jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt with a pink scarf and gray pumps. I had on some eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. I was wearing my hair up in a bun to show off my fathered earrings.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, I saw that Max wasn't in her bed. Replacing her was four faded envelops.

Taking the one that said To Ella and Mom I opened it and read it. In neat hand writing it said:

_Dear Mom and Ella _

_I wanted to say thank you and goodbye. Thank you for taking me in when I needed somebody. Mom thank you for everything you have done. From making me cookies to not freaking out about my wings to taking a bullet out of my shoulder and everything between. Thank you for being the BEST mom ever. _

_Ella, thank you for being there when I needed to talk about normal things like boys or school. For making me go on that date, and making me dress up with makeup and a dress. Even though I wouldn't talk to you for two days after, I needed the experience. Now that I've had it I am NEVER doing it AGAIN! EVER!_

_Thank you for being the best sister one could ask for. _

_Now for the reason I am leaving this letter._

_The flock kicked me out. They wanted a childhood and I understood. So I left. I hope that you can understand my choice and theirs alike. Angel would not let me leave unless she came with, so I have Angel and Total with me. Just so you know. _

_Ella if you want to talk or visit just come to that place. Do you remember that time when I came to visit after I had been missing from the flock for two weeks and I told you all about where I was staying and about the people I stayed with? That place. _

_Goodbye for now. I love both of you so much. I will miss you. When both of you (Mom and Ella) have read this letter burn it don't let ANY ONE else read it._

_Love,_

_Max_

_P.S. Give the flock there letters._

After I finished reading the letter from Max I picked up the one I am guessing is from Angel. Reading it, it said the same things Max's did. Except at the end it said: _See You Soon _and _Iggy was forced into kicking Max out_. Whatever that means. I'm so glad Iggy isn't a back stabbing piece of sh**

Crying silent tears I went to give the letters to mom and the flock. After mom read the letters we burned them like instructed.

* * *

**Fang PoV**

We were woken up by Ella coming into our rooms and yelling at us to get our worthless butts up. Wonder what's up with her?

When I was done dressing myself up in all black Ella came back in and threw something at me. With a glare she stomped out of the room. Looking at what she threw at me I saw it was two letters. Picking them up I found they were from Max and Angel. I opened Angels first it read:

_Dear Flock, _

_Hello this is Angel. I am writing this to tell you how much I hate you. I might forgive you later or if someone talks me into it, but right now at this moment I hate you._

_I can't believe how you could kick out your leader and (by kicking her out you kick me out too) sister._

_Fang, _

_How could you, you were like my dad. I trusted you. I don't know if I could ever trust you again._

_Iggy,_

_I know you were forced into it and so does Ell, Dr. M and Max._

_Nudge,_

_We were Best Friends, we had a bond and by doing what you broke that bond._

_Gazzy, _

_You are my own flesh and blood. My brother. And you kicked out are mom. By doing that you might as well have kicked me out._

_Flock I hope you re-think what you did. If you change your mind, and you will, we will be long gone by then._

_Love,_

_Angel. _

Not wanting to read Max's letter knowing it will hurt even more then Angel's I went to give the letter to the rest of the flock. Latter after everyone read Angel's letter I spoke up.

"Max wrote." I say. All heads snap toward me.

"What'd she say?" Iggy asks.

"Don't know."

"Read it." Gazzy whispered.

"Okay, it says:

_Dear Flock,_

_I left you $10,000 dollars from the Max card. Fang it's in your bag. I hope you love your new life. I love you even after what you did. I will always love you._

_The one and only Maximum Ride._

_P.S. watch out for Mom and Ella._"

"I can't believe you all talked me into this. We just kicked out the only person that would do anything for us." Iggy yelled as he started to run for the stairs.

"Iggy where are you going?" Nudge yelled.

"To Ella." Was all he said before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

**Iggy PoV **

Yes I finally talked Ella into letting me come when she goes to see Max and Angel.

* * *

**Angel PoV**

_RING. RING. RING._

"Hello?"

_"__Hello. Is Angel Ride there?"_

"This is she."

_"__Hello this is Carlisle Cullen. Maximum Ride told me to call you."_

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

_"__I'm sorry to say there is. My son Edward is coming to pick you up."_

"Wait! What's wrong? What happened?"

_"__She was stabbed."_ He said and hung up. Looking out the window I saw a silver car parked out front and I knew it was Edward.

"Jeb, Total lets go."

"What's going on?" Total asked.

"Max was stabbed." I said already out the door and running to the car.

* * *

**A/N- R&R**

**~_Syren14_~**


	3. Chapter 3 I Have 90,000 Volts! Do You?

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

_*Dream* _

_I heard a scream louder than I have ever heard. It was filled with so much pain. Think about how I felt when I realized it was me screaming. _

_I opened my eyes to see where I was. I was on a metal table surrounded by white. I was at the school. They must be doing some kind of experiment. _

_"__I don't care anymore I just want the pain to be over."_

_Was all I could get out before I fell on conscious again._

_*Time skip in dream*_

* * *

_I was back in my cage. I had been at the school for four days now. _

_I was thinking how the flock hasn't come and got me yet. Before you go and think 'Oh my god, they betrayed her. How could they?' and other stupid things like that. I told them to leave me here. To NOT come and get me. I don't regret it one bit. _

_If only I have to go through this torture and they don't? I am completely fine with getting tortured every day._

_While this was going on in my head a white coat and six erasers had come in. _

_"__Oh, hello! Are you here for my cage worming party?" I say sickly sweet. They didn't even responded. So I continued. "You now it is very rude to ignore the host of the party. Who taught you your manners? Was it these people that live up stairs? Or was it the next door kids?" They still didn't say anything. So me being me I kept going just to annoy them. "Ok, well I was thinking of having a birthday party for my friend Jimmy. I was thinking about bowling or maybe gol-" _

_"__SHUT UP!" The white coat said. _

_"__You know it is very rude to interrupt?" I scolded him._

_"__We're here. I am going to make this hurt." He said ignoring my latest comment. In front of me was a yellow door._

_They pushed me through the door. All that was in the room was a metal chair with metal cuffs to hold down my hands and feet. One of the erasers shoved me roughly into the chair and strapped me down. The metal was cold on my bear skin. There newest close consisted of a sports bra and short shorts. He attached wires to my head, chest, stomach, back, legs and arms. _

_Over the inter-come someone said "We will be seeing how much electricity you can take before you pass out. We will start out with 1,000 volts and go from there." _

_Then I felt a little bit of pain. Didn't even flinch._

_"__2,000 volts." More pain, but not enough to make me flinch._

_"__3,000 volts." Enough pain to make me flinch slightly._

_"__4,000." Flinch._

_"__6,000." Grit my teeth._

_"__8,000." My body goes completely ridged. _

_"__10,000." My hands grip the arm rests._

_It kept going like that till I was full out screaming in pain and yelling at them to stop._

_"__90,000 volts." My vision was going black and I let my body go limp, hoping they would stop. All at once the pain stopped but I felt like I had the electricity flowing through me, like I was made of it. When the door opened and my hands and feet where un-cuffed they gave me a shot of something that made me aware of everything around me. _

_I could smell the electricity coming off me. The sweat. The smell of wet dog. Medicine. Blood. I could smell it all. _

_"__This will give you enough energy to get back to your cage." A white coat said. I don't think they realized they gave me more than they should of. As soon as I realized it, I let as much power as I could out. Killing anyone that was in my way. As soon as I got out of the building I started flying in a random direction. _

_I kept flying trying to get as far as I could from that horrible place of my past. I flew for what felt like hours but in reality was only one. I was starting to lose altitude from how tired I was. _

_I saw a white house that was very large and I knew that was where I was going to collapse. Before I could though I landed. Hoping that these were good people I knocked on the cream colored door. _

_A 17 year old boy that I would later have brother like relation and come to know as Jasper opened the door._

_"__Can I help you?" The only thing I could get out was_

_"__Catch me." _

_*End of Dream* _

* * *

The darkness around me was like a guy was trying to choke me because I tried to date there sister even after they said no.

Slowly but surely I open my eyes to see 18 people looking at me worriedly, one looking at me in shock and one openly crying. All an' all 20 people were looking at me. First I couldn't think of why Angel could be crying like that. Then I got an idea. I sat up so quickly everyone but Angel jumped back in shock.

"Shit! Edward! Please tell me I had my mind blocks up?" I asked him, my eyes pleading him to say yes. He didn't say anything. He just did the one thing that made my whole world come crumbling down.

You see the thing is that the dream that I had wasn't the only one I had it was just one of the least gruesome.

"Oh, Ange." I whispered while grabbing her in my arms and rocking her. All of the sudden Angel jumped out of my arms and stood in front of me with a murderous look on her face. She started to whisper.

"That's why you're so powerful? That's why you volunteered to go every time they came? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you let them do that? W-Why would you take it? You think that if we didn't get tortured and you did it would be okay? That if you died I would be fine? Do you know _HOW_ many times you almost _DIED_? Max you're MY MOM! You really think that Edward or Jasper or Emmet or Rosalie or Alice or Carlisle or Esme could live without you? Or that _JACOB_ or _I_ could LIVE WITHOUT YOU? What did you think that we would move on? That you meant nothing to us?" As she spoke her voice growing louder and louder till she was yelling. But what got to me the most was when she whispered the last sentence.

"Ange, please let me exp-" I tried to say.

"No! I can't take this anymore. I have to be alone for a second." She said walking out the door.

I look up to see 19 people looking at me with demanding expressions. I sighed deeply. "Edward take your daughter out, she can't hear or see this."

"Max what are you talking about?" Jacob asked worriedly. Ahh, the protective boyfriend. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Jake. Okay, everyone come sit in a circle and hold hands." They did as they were told.

Slowly the Cullen's living room disappeared and was replaced with a completely white tilled room, with a metal slab with a girl covered in blood on it.

A girl that was covered in blood.

A girl that was me.

* * *

**R&R**

**~_Syren14_~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Max what are you talking about?" Jacob asked worriedly. Ahh, the protective boyfriend. I kissed him on the cheek. Quickly, when I was here for like two weeks Jake imprinted on me, we started dating, I left and everything in between. Got it? Good. Back to what I was saying.

"Hey, Jake. Okay, everyone come sit in a circle and hold hands." They did as told.

Slowly the Cullen's living room disappeared and was replaced with a completely white tilled room, with a metal slap with a girl covered in blood on it.

A girl that was covered in blood.

A girl that was me.

I flinched slightly remembering what this experiment was for. "Are you sure you want to this?" I ask in a whisper, but all heard me.

Surprisingly it was Esme that answers yes, she can't stand to see her children in pain.

As soon as the scene started everyone flinched from what they saw.

There I was covered in blood, strapped down, with my back arched because of the pain and I was screaming at the top of my lunges.

When I stopped screaming and my body relaxed, I told them what they were doing.

"They are trying to get my body to teleport its self. They're doing it by making me feel unimaginable pain. Edward, considering you saw how I got my electrical powers, you know how much pain I could take. This is 4 months after that."

He just nodded.

We kept going through how I got different powers; Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Visions, ect., ect.

We were half way through how I got my killing scream.

I collapsed screaming.

Edward pov.

We were halfway through how Max got her killing scream as she so lightly puts it when she collapsed screaming. The scene of how Max got her powers dispersed and our living room came back.

We all ran up to Max, Alice getting there first. As soon as Alice touched Max She collapsed too.

"Alice!" Jasper and I yell both of us running up to her. As soon as we touched her we both collapse.

Line

First it was all black. Then it was all pain. I could hear myself scream a blood curdling scream along with three other screams identical to mine.

When the images started to come it was just quick flashes of Angel. Fights. Flyboys, Erasers and M-Geeks. Max. Blood. Vans. White. And just like that everything stopped. The pain. The Images. The darkness. All just stopped.

My eyes snapped open just in time to see Max running out the door, the rest fallowing and me not far behind.

"ANGEL! ANGEL!" Max yelled franticly. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"MAX! HELP!" At the sound of her voice all heads snapped up. At the sight of her Max started to glow an orange color and her eyes were balls of flame. Soon enough Max was in the air and Angel was on the ground next to us.

"Angel, what's going on?" Rose asks.

"Well I was outside trying to calm down when they landed around me saying 'we are supposed to capture any experiments.' Then they grabbed me, took me into the air, and were trying to take me to this white van that's about a mile that way." She said pointing north.

"Okay go inside I don-" Esme started but was interrupted by a scream of frustration and a blast of power that knocked us all onto the ground. When we looked up we saw limbs and a ball of flame coming toward us.

"Everyone inside NOW!" Jeb yelled.


End file.
